


Triangulum

by g g cummings (TheGatsbyGirl)



Series: Galaxias [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/g%20g%20cummings
Summary: “Keeler is so beautiful. His silvery hair falling in his eyes and his chest exposed and his lips upturned in a peaceful smile. And he looks like the navigator who knows his moves before he does and smiles at him across the room and tells him about sunsets.”Keeler collapses and confessions come out.





	

Hours of training. Hours and no results. They were still stuck. Whatever stroke of good luck they’d had their first few weeks together was gone. Encke’s stress was rising. He couldn’t afford to fall behind. He was a commander’s son. A legacy. Legacies didn’t falter. And Keeler was slowly crumbling. His breath was getting shorter, his heartbeat faster, his fatigue stronger. Of course he wasn’t strong enough to be a good navigator.

Of course he wasn’t strong enough to make it to their room without collapsing.

  
Keeler could only think one thing when he hit the floor and Encke came rushing in. _I’m such an idiot._

  
He finally fessed up to having his file altered, about having his condition, and then Encke had leaned down and scooped him up, his eyes so dark and shimmering.

  
“I’m not leaving you,” he whispered. His skin was stunning as dark matter, his features chiseled like the marble statue that had stood outside his house so long ago.

  
_Thank god. don’t leave me, Encke. I couldn’t bear it._

  
That was the breaking point.

  
“Kiss me,” he whispered under his breath.

  
Encke’s eyes widened. “What?”

  
Keeler silently cursed himself. “Nothing. Please. Just…help me up…”

  
“I’m taking you to the medbay.”

  
“But…”

  
“Keeler. Don’t argue. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll just say that you passed out.”

  
“Okay. As long as…you don’t tell anyone. They could…”

  
“Ssh. You need rest.”

  
Keeler let his head fall against Encke’s shoulder. _Maybe he’s right._

  
_I need rest…_

* * *

The first thing he saw was the face of his navigator smiling down at him. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

  
Keeler smiled. “Did I fall asleep?”

  
“Yeah, you did. The medbay took care of you. Gave you some vitamins.” Encke handed Keeler a white box full of pills that shook when they landed in Keeler’s hands.

  
“Thanks.”

  
Encke rested his hand on Keeler’s thigh, knowing that this was a mistake, even with the butterflies that rose in his chest with the touch. “I’m here if you need any help.”

  
_Maybe I could kiss you better…_

  
Encke mentally scolded himself for even thinking something like that, let alone something that lame.

  
“Can you…check my pulse?”

  
Oh Jesus, he thought. Holding Keeler’s hand. No, idiot, it’s not holding Keeler’s hand its checking his pulse.

  
“Of course.” He gently took Keeler’s delicate wrist in his hand and pressed two fingers against the veins. Very faint, but there was something. He really hoped Keeler couldn’t hear, but Encke’s own pulse was speeding up.

  
“Okay, now…take off my shirt.”

  
Encke’s eyes widened.

  
“I need you…to check my heartbeat…just…I know my pulse is weak and it might help if…”

  
“Okay. Okay, I’ll do whatever you need.”

  
The fighter unzipped the shirt and gently pulled it off Keeler’s shoulders. His fair chest was completely exposed. Encke gasped and he really really hoped that Keeler didn’t have a good view of his crotch.

  
He pressed his ear against Keeler’s chest. “It still sounds a little slow. Do you need some water?”

  
“No,” Keeler sighed. “No, I’m fine.”

  
Encke closed his eyes, leaning his cheek on his navigator’s pale chest. _If I turn my head just a little bit, I could kiss him…_

  
_No. No no no no no. Don’t you dare, Encke. You do_ not _kiss a guy after jerking off to him. Especially when that guy is your navigator._

  
But he’s so lovely lying here. And his heartbeat is mesmerizing.

  
_No. Keeler is your navigator. Stop._

  
But he’s so beautiful. His silvery hair falling in his eyes and his chest exposed and his lips upturned in a peaceful smile. And he looks like the navigator who knows his moves before he does and smiles at him across the room and tells him about sunsets.

  
The navigator that he’s pretty damn sure he loves.

  
Before he could stop himself, Encke’s lips gently brushed against Keeler’s chest.

  
The navigator’s breath caught in his throat. Was that what it felt like?

  
“Encke…?”

  
Encke closed his eyes and rose from his knees. “I’m sorry. I’ll—”

  
Keeler grasped his wrist. “Don’t be sorry. Stay. Please.” He couldn’t leave. Keeler couldn’t be alone again. And the only person he wanted by his side was Encke.

  
Encke kneeled beside him again, this time resting his head in the crook of Keeler’s neck. And he let his lips touch that neck.

  
“Encke…” Keeler breathed. “Look at me.”

  
The fighter followed his navigator’s orders. His eyes were stars. Pale blue-grey, somehow shining so intensely even in the dim light.

  
And then Keeler’s hand was on his neck and he was bringing them together and then they were kissing.

  
It was gentle at first, testing the waters before they dove in. Lips softly brushed against each other. Then Encke’s tongue darted into Keeler’s mouth. Keeler sighed, his hands wandering to Encke’s shoulders. Their lips pressed together harder, moving in a way that was almost hypnotic, teasing each other with little bites and swirls of tongues.

  
Encke moaned into Keeler’s lips, running his fingers through silvery blond hair and rubbing his back. This was what he had been dreaming of. This was what he had been longing for.

  
When they finally separated, lips swollen and glossed with saliva, Keeler sighed.

  
“I think my heart rate is back to normal now,” he laughed.

  
“Keeler,” Encke said, brushing a silvery strand of hair away from his face. “You’re so beautiful.”

  
Keeler began to blush. “Hush, Encke. You don’t need to lie to me.”

  
“I lied to you once. Sometimes…I was acting while we were together. I was…trying to cover up my feelings.”

  
“Feelings…?”

  
“I, um—I care about you, Keeler. As more than a navigator. As more than a friend.”

  
Keeler’s breath caught in his throat. Was he dreaming? Still passed out? Hallucinating?

  
The navigator took his hand, interlacing their fingers. If this was a dream, he intended to take full advantage of it. “Wow. I…yeah. I care about you too.”

  
“Really?”

  
“The feeling is mutual,” Keeler squeezed Encke’s hand. “If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have kissed you.”

  
Encke chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Uh…thanks.” Keeler pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the fighter and kissing his shoulder. The two held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

  
“Encke…will you um…I don’t know how to say this.”

  
“Baby, you can tell me anything.”

  
Keeler fiddled with the end of his braid. “Will you sleep with me? Not like that, but…”

  
The fighter smiled. “Of course I will.” He slid into bed next to Keeler, wrapping an arm around him and pressing his body against Keeler’s back. Keeler smiled. It felt so good to be like this, warm, and protected, and so close to his love.

  
“Thank you. My mom used to do this when I…had an episode. And it always helped.”

  
They laid there together, sharing silence. But before they fell asleep, Encke let slip one more message.

  
“I want to see a sunset with you,” Encke murmured.

  
Keeler found sleep pretty quickly, but he thought one thing before finally closing his eyes.

  
_I guess we’re compatible after all._

**Author's Note:**

> And we’ve come to the end of Galaxias. Just a little note, all of the entries in this series are named after different galaxies, and “Galaxias” means milky (as in Milky Way) in Greek. First ever smut. Honestly I had a blast writing this. I love this pairing dearly and I do feel that I’ve helped fill the void of fanfic for Encke and Keeler.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this, ya sinner. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [my NSFW blog](http://nsfuhh.tumblr.com)


End file.
